dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Super outline
The Dragon Ball Super outline is a draft of key characters and details for Dragon Ball Super created by original author Akira Toriyama. The draft is taken and expanded upon by Toei Animation and Toyotarō for their respective media. On occasion Toei also choose not to incorporate things from the outline into the anime, or change elements of it. Overview God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Toriyama suggested that the Battle of Gods movie be adapted into a saga of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Golden Frieza Saga *Toriyama suggested that the Resurrection ‘F’ movie be adapted into a saga of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Universe 6 Saga *Toriyama designed Champa, VadosTori Vados art, the five members of Team Universe 6 and Monaka. "Future" Trunks Saga *Toriyama designed Goku Black, with the designs noting that he could transform into a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan of a slightly different color - which he also provided the design for. *Toriyama designed Zamasu. *The setting being Future Trunks' alternate future, Zamasu's fall to the dark side, the lack of knowing Goku Black's true identity early on in the saga. *Fused Zamasu as a foe that two Super Saiyan Blues would be more than enough to hold off long enough for his fusion time to run out, Fused Zamasu's immortality being key. Universe Survival Saga *Toriyama designed the Tournament of Power arena and the characters Jiren, Top, Dyspo, Ribrianne, Sidra, Quitela, and Korn. *Toriyama jointly designed Belmod and Heles with Toyotarō.God of Destruction designs *After Toei created Kale, Toriyama created Caulifla to go along with her. *Super Saiyan is achieved through concentrating energy in the back, causing a tingly feeling. *The Tournament of Power was to be eighty people fighting in a jumble. *Initially no overview for Jiren's personality was given, but his backstory of his parents and master being killed was added, along with his silent nature. *Top is a God of Destruction candidate. *The course of events for every Universe 7 warrior (e.g. Piccolo losing to Damon, and who survives until the end). *The twist of Majin Buu being replaced by Frieza. *The course of the battle between Universe 7 and Universe 11. *Ultra Instinct as a new form for Goku, separate from the Super Saiyan forms. *Toriyama drew part of "The Man Named Jiren". *Toriyama drew part of "The Super Soldiers Gather!, Part 2". *Toriyama drew part of "Quirky Competitors". *Beerus calling Ribrianne cute. *Rozie and Kakunsa having the ability to stretch their arms. ''Broly'' *Designs for Cheelai, Lemo and all of Broly's appearances aside from his Legendary Super Saiyan state.“Dragon Ball Super: Broly” Theatrical Program (Super Edition), Shintani interview Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga *Produced jointly with Toyotarō.Terez's tweet on Toyo comment Some story elements were entirely created by Toriyama.Volume 11 Toyotaro interview *Toriyama drew part of "To Each Their Own Plans".Chap51 Toriyama correction Material added by Toyotarō "Future" Trunks Saga *Future Trunks training on the Sacred World of the Kai and gaining healing powers. *Vegeta using his Super Saiyan God form. This was overseen closely by Akira Toriyama. *Goku and Vegeta fusing into Vegito. This was added in order to meet fan expectations. Universe Survival Saga *Toyotarō designed Iwan, Giin, Mule, Rumsshi, Arak, and Liquiir. *Toyotarō jointly designed Belmod and Heles with Toriyama. Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga *Produced jointly with Toriyama. *Designed Merus. *Designed Moro. *Chose to use both Yardrat designs after discussion with V-Jump editor Victory Uchida. Material added by Toei Universe Survival Saga *Toei designed all of the Pride Troopers aside from Jiren, Top and Dispo. They also invented Ribrianne's anime base state: "Brianne de Chateau". Toei created Kale due to Broly's popularity. *The personality that Toppo ended up having was created by Toei for Jiren, after Toriyama explained Jiren's nature in more detail it was given to Top. *Dispo's cocky personality was developed after his voice actor was selected. *Frieza giving energy to Goku so that he could recover his stamina. *Android 18 and Ribrianne's fight being about their different ideals of love. *Vegeta's Super Saiyan God SS Evolved form. ''Broly'' *Shintani designed Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form and integrated it into the film's story. References Category:Dragon Ball Super